


Love Potion

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, HAHA SPOILERS DRACO IS ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HARRY, In a funny way, M/M, One Shot, Slytherins are evil, Tags Are Hard, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: The Slytherins decide to give Draco Malfoy a potion that makes him fall in love with Harry fucking Potter. Little do they know, he already is. And it shocks the pants off of Blaise and Pansy. (Cues the awkward silence.)
Relationships: (kinda) - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115
Collections: Harry Potter Mostly Draco





	Love Potion

“Oh my god, guys. Why are we even doing this?” I ask Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle just laugh, and Blaise answers “Because it’ll be _fun,_ Pansy. Loosen up!” I glare at him, and mutter, “You are just _cold.”_

Draco’s my best friend, and this could potentially be really embarrassing for him. I mean, Draco’s already kinda sensitive, and I don’t want to push him too far. 

I watch with a cold expression as they dump the love potion into some of Draco’s favorite chocolate. The guys are laughing, and I want to stomp on their feet. (They always complain when I do that.) 

I pick up the box that the love potion was in and start to read the back. 

**_24 Hour Love Potion_ **

**_Before you drink this love potion, be warned._ **

**_This love potion is like falling in love, speed style. Effects will set in immediately, and there is no stopping them. Said drinker shall become obsessed with the said person._ **

**_How to activate the spell:_ **

**_Chant “_ ** **_In tuo adventu suscipiant, (Person’s Full Name), celeriter” three times, and that will activate the potion._ **

**_One drop is enough to get full effects._ **

And in smaller letters at the bottom, it said:

 **_Side note: Potion will not affect the person if they are already in love with that person. They will act_ ** **exactly** **_the same._ **

They then put the chocolate in the box, and then set it at the foot of his bed. They put some green ribbon on it, and I know that he won’t miss it. I shoved the box under Blaise’s bed. He’s currently sleeping, but he should be up any minute. I flop down on Blaise’s bed, and he sits down next to me. Crabbe and Goyle sit on theirs. We start talking about small things, but we all keep an eye on Draco. 

_Why are you letting them do this, Pansy?_ I ask myself. _Probably because you’re a Slytherin, and maybe, just maybe, you want to see it, too? That’s fine, right? We all prank each other all of the time. Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it._

After a bit, Draco woke. I smiled at him, and I watched as Crabbe pushed his face into a pillow to keep himself from smiling visibly. Draco just yawned, stretched, and rolled out of bed. I went back to talking to Blaise, but he wouldn’t participate in the conversation _at all._ Blaise’s smirk became even wider (If that’s possible) when Draco noticed the chocolate. He picked them up, and then popped one in his mouth. Crabbe ran out of the room, laughing, and Draco said, “What’s his problem?” I just shrugged, trying to keep the smile off my face. 

After a few minutes went by, Blaise stood up and walked over to Draco. 

“So,” started Blaise, addressing Draco. “I heard that Harry effing Potter is going to be playing against Ravenclaw today. You gonna watch him?” Blaise asked. The humor was dripping from his voice. Draco just scowls and says, “Why would I watch damn Potter, Blaise? You know how much he effing annoys me.” 

Draco then grabs some of his clothes, and walks out of the dormitory. 

Blaise’s smirk is wiped from his face, and he backs up and turns to me.

“What the hell just happened?!” He asks me in a violent whisper. “I don’t know! Maybe you didn’t put enough of the potion in?" I hiss at him. Blaise frowns and shakes his head. “I put two drops in every square of chocolate. That couldn’t be it.” I frown, remembering the box.

“Blaise! You could have overdosed him! It said that a single drop would get full effects!” 

Blaise just deepens his frown and says, “Where did you read that?” 

I pause for a moment before saying, “On the box.”

Blaise hisses. “Where’d you put it now?”

I give him a look that says, _‘I told you you shouldn’t have done this”_ , and _‘This is all your fault’_. “Under your bed.” 

Blaise drops down on the floor, and he ruffles around for a bit before coming back up with the box. He starts to read the back and so do I. 

**_Before you drink this love potion, be warned._ **No...

 **_This love potion is like falling in love, speed style. Effects will set in immediately, and there is no stopping them. Said drinker shall become obsessed with the said person._ **That’s not it...

**_How to activate the spell:_ **

**_Chant “_ ** **_In tuo adventu suscipiant, (Person’s Full Name), celeriter” three times, and that will activate the potion._ **

**_One drop is enough to get full effects._ **Maybe two drops doesn’t do anything?

 **_Side note: Potion will not affect the person if they are already in love with that person. They will act_ ** **exactly** **_the same._ **

Oh.

_Oh._

Blaise and I read it at the exact same time. 

“Wait… does this mean that Draco was _already_ in love with fucking Potter?” Blaise asks me, and I just gape at the box. 

“I… I think so.” I choke out eventually.

Blaise and I look up and stare at each other.

_Draco’s going to kill us._

  
  
  


(If he finds out, that is.) 

(Knowing him, he will.)


End file.
